SM Town Hello Baby
by Brie APel
Summary: Member SM Town menggurus Baby? Kehebohan apa yang akan ditimbulakan mereka? #summary macam apa ini?# SM Town member! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

SM TOWN HELLO BABY

**Cast :::**

TRAX member, TVXQ member, Super Junior member, SNSD member, SHINee member, F(x) member, EXO member.

Jay; Leeteuk; Heechul; Hangeng; Jungmo; Yesung; Kangin; Shindong; Sungmin; Jaejoong; Yunho; Eunhyuk; Siwon; Zhoumi; Yoochun; Donghae; Junsu; Victoria; Ryeowook; Kibum; Kyuhyun; Changmin; Taeyeon; Jessica; Sunny; Tiffany; Hyoyeon; Henry; Yuri; Onew; Sooyoung; Xiumin; Jonghyun; Luhan; Yoona; Kris; Suho; Seohyun; Key; Lay; Minho; Jino; Baekhyun; Amber; Chen; Chanyeol; D.O; Tao; Taemin; Luna; Kai; Sulli; Sehun; Krystal.

**Other Cast :::**

Lee Soo Man, Shin Nari (Shindong girlfriend), other K-Pop member.

**Kids :::**

Han Jin Sang (6 yo);

Han Jin Hyo (4 yo);

Han Jin Hye (3 yo);

Han Jin Yong (2 yo).

**Pairing :::**

JayMo; HanChul; YeWook; KangTeuk; ShinRi; YunJae; SiBum; ZhouRy; YooSu; HaeHyuk; VicLu; KyuMin; TaeNy; YulSica; OnKey; SooSun; JongNo; KrisTao; SuDo; 2Min; BerKry; ChenLay; ChanBaek; KaiXiu; HunHan.

Changmin, Hyoyeon, Sulli ngejomblo #plak#

**Genre :::**

Romance, Friendship, Family, Humor garing,

**Rating :::**

K – T

**Summary :::**

Member SM Town menggurus Baby? Kehebohan apa yang akan ditimbulakan mereka? #summary macam apa ini?#

**Disclaimer :: **

All Cast © SM Entertainment.

Hello Baby © KBS Joy.

SM Town Hello Baby © Brie APel.

**Warning :: **

YAOI! YURI! DLDR! OOC! OC!.

.

.

A/N: anggap aja TVXQ bersatu kembali, Hangeng gak keluar dari SuJu, dan gak ada yang wamil, Henry dan Zhoumi anggota tetap SuJu. EXO juga jadi satu. Disini panggilannya sesuai umur mereka, bukan sunbae atau hobae, tapi Hyung, Nuna, Eonni, dan Oppa. Penggunaan sufix _–yah _untuk nama yoejya dan sufix_ –ah _untuk nama namja.

.

2020

.

"Annyeonghaseong." sapa para member TVXQ saat memasukki sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak kamera dan kru. Para Kru pun menyapa member TVXQ.

"Loh... Yang lain belum datang hyung?" tanya magnae TVXQ, Changmin.

"Molla... Tapi melihat tempat yang masih rapi, sepertinya mereka belum datang." jawab Junsu sambil mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi.

.

"Annyeonghaseong." tak berapa lama pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan munculah lima orang namja lain.

"Annyeonghaseong." balas member TVXQ.

"AH... SHINee." seru Yunho.

"Annyeong hyungdeul." sapa mangae SHINee. Taemin.

"Annyeong Minnie." seru Jaejoong gemas sambil mencubit pipi Taemin. "Aku mau punya mangae sepertimu Minnie." kata Jaejoong, tak sadar aura hitam yang muncul dari magnaenya sendiri.

"Changmin hyung... Ayo main game." ajak Minho, sambil duduk disamping Changmin yang masih mengeluarkan aura cemburu. "Loh... Changmin hyung kenapa?" tanya Minho sambil menatap Changmin. Changmin tak menjawab hanya melemparkan tatapan membunuh miliknya.

"Yunho hyung... Yang lain belum datang?" tanya Leader SHINee, Onew, pada Leader TVXQ, Yunho.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Onew-ah.." jawab Yunho. Onew mengangukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

.

"Annyeonghaseong." sapa tiga orang namja yang baru tiba.

"Annyeong. Ah... Jay-shii, Jungmo-shii, Jino-shii.." sapa Jaejoong. Sambil berdiri dan menghampiri tiga orang tersebut.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-ah." sapa Jay membalas pelukan kekeluargaan dari Jaejoong.

"Jino-ah." seru Jonghyun yang baru muncul dari blakon. Jonghyun memberikan salam pada Jay dan Jungmo lalu bergegas menghampiri Jino.

"Annyeong Jjong Hyung." sapa Jino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ciye... Yang kangen-kangenan..." goda Yoochun pada Jonghyun dan Jino yang kini blusing.

"Jangan mengoda mereka Micky.." tegur Jay. Yang dibalas tawa oleh orang-orang sekitar sebab melihat wajah JongNo yang memerah malu.

.

"ANNYEONGHASEONG!" seru empat belas orang yoejya.

"Annyeong." balas Yunho, Jaejoong, Onew, Key, Jay, Jungmo dan Yoochun yang sedang duduk mengobrol.

"Ah... So Nyeo Shi Dae, F(x)." sapa YunJae, JayMo dan Yoochun.

"Annyeong oppadeul." sapa Krystal dan Sulli bersamaan.

"Taemin-ah." seru Luna lalu mengahampiri Taemin. "Apa kabar?" tanya Luna dan duduk disamping Taemin yang sedang meminum banana milk.

"Baik.. Kau?" tanya Taemin kembali. Dan keduanya terlibat percakapan seru hingga tak menyadari tatapan cemburu dari Minho dan Victoria.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseong u-ri-neun Syupeo Juni-" seru namja cantik bak malaikat.

"Oeo..." jawab belasan namja lain dibelakang dan samping namja cantik tersebut.

"We're One! Annyeonghaseong... EXO imnida.." teriak belasan namja lain yang berada dibelakang member Super Junior.

"YA!" seru Jungmo "Kalian berisik!" lanjutnya sambil menutup telinganya.

Plak!

"Appo~" ringis Jungmo setelah mendapat pukulan 'sayang' dari namja cantik Super Junior.

"Kau kurang ajar!" kata Heechul -sang pelaku pemukulan kepala Jungmo- dengan sadisnya.

"Annyeong Taemin hyung, Luna Nuna." sapa Kai sambil menghampiri Taemin dan Luna.

"Annyeong Kai-ah.." balas Luna.

"Eh.." cengo Kai dan Luna saat melihat Taemin yang diseret menjauh oleh Minho.

"Mau dibawa kemana Taemin Hyungnya?" tanya Kai pada Luna.

"Molla?" Luna mengangkat bahunya "Ya! Minho Oppa, Taeminnie, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Luna, namun tak mendapat balasan apa-apa oleh Minho.

"Jangan dipikirkan Luna-yah, Kai-ah. Minho sedang CEMBURU!" kata Jonghyun yang senggaja menekan kata terakhirnya.

"YA! KIM JONGHYUN!" teriak Minho dari arah blakon. Dan menimbulkan tawa dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

.

.

"Hyung.. Semuanya sudah berkumpul... Lalu kita ngapain?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho sambil melindungin makanan-makanan miliknya dari Sooyoung, Sehun, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Minho

"Entahlah... Tadi Sooman-shii hanya menyuruh kita kemari.." jawab Yunho. "Lalu kau Teukie hyung? Apa Sooman-shii memberitahukan sesuatu?" lanjut Yunho sambil menatap namja cantik leader SuJu tersebut yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan Kangin.

"Sooman-shii tidak mengatakan apa-apa.." jawab Leeteuk masih sambil bermanja-manja dengan Kangin.

"Yorobun... Lee Sooman-shii datang.." seru salah seorang staf.

"Annyeonghaseong..." sapa petinggi SM Ent berumur tersebut sambil menuju tempat yang memang telah disediakan untuk dirinya.

"Annyeonghaseong Sajangnim..." seru seluruh member SM Town sambil membungkukkan bandan mereka.

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan bertele-tele. Kalian akan mengikuti sebuah variety show.." putus Lee Sooman sambil menunjuk member SM Town yang bengong mendengar kata-katanya.

"Mianhae, maksudnya? Kami semua Sajangnim?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menujuk orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Ne... Semuanya.. SM Town..."

"Memangnya acara apa Sajangnim?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Pertanyaan bagus Taeyeon-nie" jawab Lee Sooman "Kalian akan mengikuti..." Lee Sooman menjentikkan jarinya, seketika ruangan menjadi gelap dan dari proyektor muncul beberapa video.

"_Setelah sukses dengan So Nyeo Shi Dae Hello Baby, SHINee Hello Baby, T-Ara Hello Baby, Super Junior Leeteuk & SiStar Hello Baby, dan MBLAQ Hello Baby.. Selanjutnya siapa yang akan menjadi orang tua bagi anak-anak yang lucu-lucu?"_

"MWO? HELLO BABY?" pekik namja dan yoejya yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong~ Brie balik dengan new ff! #tebar kembang#

Udah lama Brie pengen bkin ff dengan cast seluruh member SM Town, walau gak semua juga sich~ Mudah-mudahan lancar ya~

ff ini bakalan Brie lanjutin bulan Desember (maybe) untuk ngisi liburan~.

Brie juga mau nanya dong~ kira-kira ada yang tau gak tahun kelahiran Jay-oppa dan Jungmoo-oppa? Brie ngari-nyari di pakde gugle, nemunya tahun 83, trus ada juga yang 84, trus 85~ Brie kan jdi bingung~

Trus itu kan Changmin-oppa, Hyoyeon-eonni, ma Sulli-yah gak ada couplenya~ biasanya Brie suka couplein Changmin-oppa ma Soohyun-oppa dari U-Kiss~ Trus Hyoyeon-eonni sama Sulli-yah~ tapi kalo gak suka, bisa kasih tau Brie mereka dicouplein ma capa? yang jelas Changmin-oppa harus jadi Seme. Kalo Hyoyeon-eonni sama Sulli-yah terserah mau jadi Uke ato Seme. ato Hyoyeon-eonni ma Brie aja ya? #puppy eyas#dilempar bakiak#

Yosh! jangan lupa Review ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#wink#


	2. Chapter 2

**SM TOWN HELLO BABY**

**Cast :::**

TVXQ member, Super Junior member, TRAX member, SNSD member, SHINee member, F(x) member, Cho Jino, EXO member.

Leeteuk; Heechul; Hangeng; Jay; Yesung; Kangin; Jungmo; Jungwoo; Shindong; Sungmin; Jaejoong; Yunho; Eunhyuk; Siwon; Zhoumi; Minwoo; Yoochun; Donghae; Junsu; Victoria; Ryeowook; Kibum; Kyuhyun; Changmin; Taeyeon; Jessica; Sunny; Tiffany; Hyoyeon; Henry; Yuri; Onew; Sooyoung; Xiumin; Jonghyun; Luhan; Yoona; Kris; Suho; Seohyun; Key; Lay; Minho; Jino; Baekhyun; Amber; Chen; Chanyeol; D.O; Tao; Taemin; Luna; Kai; Sulli; Sehun; Krystal.

**Other Cast :::**

Lee Soo Man, Shin Nari (Shindong girlfriend), other K-Pop member.

**Kids :::**

Han Jin Sang (6 yo);

Han Jin Hyo (4 yo);

Han Jin Hye (3 yo);

Han Jin Yong (2 yo).

**Pairing :::**

HanChul; JayMo; YeWook; KangTeuk; 2Woo; ShinRi; YunJae; SiBum; ZhouRy; YooSu; HaeHyuk; VicLu; KyuMin; TaeNy; YulSica; OnKey; SooSun; JongNo; KrisTao; SuDo; 2Min; BerKry; ChenLay; ChanBaek; KaiXiu; HunHan.

Changmin, Hyoyeon, Sulli ngejomblo #plak#

**Genre :::**

Romance, Friendship, Family, Humor garing,

**Rating :::**

K – T

**Summary :::**

Member SM Town menggurus Baby? Kehebohan apa yang akan ditimbulakan mereka? #summary macam apa ini?#

**Disclaimer :: **

All Cast © SM Entertainment.

Hello Baby © KBS Joy.

SM Town Hello Baby © Brie APel.

**Warning :: **

YAOI! YURI! DLDR! OOC! OC!.

.

.

Chap sebelumnya

.

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan bertele-tele. Kalian akan mengikuti sebuah variety show.." putus Lee Sooman sambil menunjuk member SM Town yang bengong mendengar kata-katanya.

"Mianhae, maksudnya? Kami semua Sajangnim?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menujuk orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Ne... Semuanya.. SM Town..."

"Memangnya acara apa Sajangnim?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Pertanyaan bagus Taeyeon-nie" jawab Lee Sooman "Kalian akan mengikuti..." Lee Sooman menjentikkan jarinya, seketika ruangan menjadi gelap dan dari proyektor muncul beberapa video.

"_Setelah sukses dengan So Nyeo Shi Dae Hello Baby, SHINee Hello Baby, T-Ara Hello Baby, Super Junior Leeteuk & SiStar Hello Baby, dan MBLAQ Hello Baby.. Selanjutnya siapa yang akan menjadi orang tua bagi anak-anak yang lucu-lucu?"_

"MWO? HELLO BABY?" pekik namja dan yoejya yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Chap 2

.

.

"Sangjanim, mereka sudah datang~" seru seorang staf, tak menghiraukan para member yang masih terkejut.

"Ah~ Biarkan mereka masuk!" perintah Sooman pada sang staf. Tak lama pintu utama terbuka, tak lama terdengar langkah kaki kecil dan suara roda yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

"Kyaaa~ Cute~" pekik Sunny, Tiffany, Jessica dan Seohyun yang kebetulan berdiri didekat pintu masuk. Disana berdiri 3 orang anak kecil, salah satunya mendorong sebuah kereta bayi.

"Annyeonghaceong~" seru ketiga anak kecil tersebut sambil membungkukan badan mereka.

"Annyeong~" balas orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Imutnya~" pekik lagi-lagi terdengar, kali ini berasal dari Key, Jaejoong dan Luhan.

"Nah, mereka Baby yang akan kalian rawat." Sooman berjalan menuju kearah anak-anak kecil tersebut. Ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anak-anak tersebut. "Annyeong Sweetheart~" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong Grandpa~" balas anak yang mengunakan jaket tebal berwarna biru, dengan topi rajut berwarna ungu, pipi cubby yang naik, dan matanya yang menyipit saat tersenyum membuat lagi-lagi pekikan terdengar dari namja dan yoejya yang ada disana.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian pada Ummaduel dan Appaduel kalian.." perintanya sambil mengusap kepala anak tersebut. Anak tersebut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Annyeonghaseong Eomeoni~ Abheojhi~ ireumeun Han Jinsang imnida~ je naiga beolsseo yosot sariyeyo~ (6 yo) bangapseumnida~" Jinsang membungkukkan badannya setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, decak kagum terdengar dari para member, mereka kagum dengan sopan santun anak kecil didepan mereka tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseong~ ireumeun Han Jinhye imnida~ je naiga beolsseo net sariyeyo~(4 y.o) bangapseumnida~" Jinhye membungkukkan badannya, ia mengunakan jaket tebal berwarna ungu dan topi rajut berwarna hitam, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Jinsang.

"Annyeonghatheong Eomeoni~ Abheojhi~ ireumeun Han Jinhyo imnida~ je naiga beolththeeo thham (sham) thariyeyo~ (3 yo) bangaptheumnida~" senyum tak pernah lepas dari Jinhyo, ia memiliki kulit agak gelap, ia mengunakan jaket tebal berwarna putih bergaris-garis coklat dan topi rajut coklat. Saat Jinhyo memperkanalkan dirinya, member EXO menahan tawa mereka saat mendegar cara bicara Jinhyo yang cadel 's', mengingatkan mereka akan magnae mereka, Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Han Jinyong, i sariyeyo~ (2 yo) uri yeodongshaeng~" Jinsang memperkenalkan seorang anak lagi yang berada didalam kereta bayi, Jinyong yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka kucing.

"Gheudheul yoejya?" tanya Shindong.

"Nde, mereka semua yoejya. Nah, Sweetheart, now they are your perents. Arra?"

"Nde Grandpa~ Thank you~" Jinsang mencium pipi Sooman. Sooman berdiri dan menghadap anak didiknya.

"Kalian mulai syuting full besok, dan kalian juga akan tinggal disebuah tempat, sekarang kalian bisa berkemas dulu dan langsung menuju tempat tinggal kalian" jelas Sooman sambil menatap para member yang menganguk-angukkan kepala mereka. "Kalian juga dibagi dalam 4 tim!" lanjutnya yang sontak mengejutkan para member.

"Maksudnya Sajangnim?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Setiap tim mengurus 1 Baby" mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Pembagiannya : Tim 1 SNSD + F(X). Tim 2 TRAX + DBSK + SHINee + Jino. Tim 3 Super Junior. Dan Tim 4 EXO. Nanti kalian rundingkan sendiri tim siapa mengurus siapa. Setelahnya kalian bisa berkemas dan segera menuju tempat tinggal kalian. Aratsoyo!"

"Nde Sajangnim~" jawab ke lima puluh empat orang tersebut.

"Cha! Selamat bersenang-senang!" seru Sooman sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu gedung pertemuan tersebut.

.

Setelah Sooman pergi, para member SM Town memutuskan untuk berkenalan lebih dekat dengan ketiga yoejya cilik tersebut. Mereka duduk bersama di lantai yang sudah dilapisi karpet. Beberapa ada yang bermain dengan anak-anak tersebut.

"Oke, sekarang pembagian siapa yang merawat siapa~" Leeteuk menatap dongsaengnya

"Hyung~ kita saja yang merawat mereka!" seru Donghae sambil mencari perhatian pada Jinhyo yang hanya diam saja. Poor Donghae.

"YA! Mana bisa begitu Hyung? Kami kan juga ingin merawatnya!" protes Minho. Yang lain mengangukan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan Minho. Leeteuk mengeleng melihat kelakuan Donghae yang tak mau mengalah.

"Oppa~ Jinyong kami yang rawat saja~" pinta Taeyeon, Victoria menganguk setuju.

"Hm, oke yoejyaduel mengurus Jinyong!" para member SNSD dan F(x) memekik senang dan saling highfive.

"Lalu Jinsang, Jinhye, dan Jinhyo?" tanya Suho.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya mereka, mau dengan siapa?" saran Junsu.

"Bukan ide yang buruk" Yunho mengangukan kepalanya setuju dengan saran Junsu.

"Oke" Leeteuk, Yunho dan Suho menatap Jinhye dan Jinhyo yang sedang bermain bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk, Minho, Taemin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Jinsang odiga?" tanya Leeteuk saat tak melihat gadis cilik berambut ikal tersebut.

"Eonni sedang mencari ruang baca" jawab Jinhye.

"Ruang baca?" seru orang-orang dewasa yang ada disana. Jinhye dan Jinhyo mengangukan kepala mereka.

"Omona, dia baru enam tahun dan sudah mencari ruang membaca?" heran Eunhyuk sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Mirip Kibum eoh?" Donghae berbisik pada Eunhyuk dan mereka menatap Kibum yang sedang membaca.

"Aku mendengar ucapan kalian Hyung!" seru Kibum dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya pada novel yang dibacanya. HaeHyuk hanya nyengir.

"Ada apa mencari Sangie?" tiba-tiba mereka terkejut dengan kemunculan Jinsang yang membawa sebuah buku tebal.

"Kau dari mana Jinsang-ah?" Yunho menatap gadis cilik tersebut yang malah memperhatikan buku tebal yang dipegangnya.

"Buku yang biasa Sangie baca tertingal, jadi Sangie mencari ruang baca, dan menemukan buku ini~" Jinsang berjalan masuk kedalam ruang berkumpul dan meletakkan bukunya pada meja sedangkan dirinya duduk berlutut didepan meja tersebut.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Seohyun yang ada didepan meja. Jinsang melihat bagian depan buku yang terdapat tulisan hangulnya. Ia menyeritkan keningnya. Tak lama ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendorong buku itu menjauh.

"Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong yang duduk disebelah Jinsang.

"Sangie tidak bisa hangul kuno~" Jinsang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan disambut cubitan di pipi oleh Hyoyeon yang juga ada disampingnya.

"Aigo~ imutnya~" gemas Hyoyeon, Jinsang makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Er, ini kan buku sejarah Korea?" seru Onew. Kyuhyun menghampiri Onew dan membaca bagian depan buku yang tadi dibawa Jinsang.

"Kau mau membaca buku ini Jinsang-ah?" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Jinsang. Jinsang mengeleng, kemudian ia bersandar pada tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sangie mau buku~" mata yoejya cilik itu berkaca-kaca.

"Omona~ Eonni benar-benar tidak membawanya satu pun?" tanya Jinhye yang dibalas Jinsang dengan gelengan. Jinhye panik.

"Appa~ Carikan Eonni buku, apa saja~ Palli~" Jinhye menarik tangan Leeteuk.

"Lima~"

"Kenapa kau menghitung Jinhyo?" tanya Taemin yang melihat Jinhyo menghitung mundur.

"Palli~" paksa Jinhye.

"Empat~"

"Hei kalian kenapa?"

"Appa! Oemma! Palliwa!" seru Jinhye lagi.

"Tiga~"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Dua~"

"Hiks~"

"Omona~"

"Satu~"

"HWWWUUUAAAA SANGIE MAU BUKU!" Jinsang menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan Jaejoong, dan berhasil membuat seluruh member panik.

"Omona, Ottoke?"

"Jinsang-ah~ Uljima~"

Seluruh member SM Town menjadi panik mendengar tangisan Jinsang, gadis cilik itu terus menangis, mereka melakukan berbagai cara untuk menenangkan Jinsang dan Jinyong yang juga menangis kerena tergangu tidurnya.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian

.

.

"Huft~" Seluruh member SM Town menghela nafas mereka, akhirnya setelah satu jam mereka berhasil menenangkan Jinsang dan Jinyong. Sekarang keempat gadis cilik itu sudah tertidur. Jinsang tertidur dipelukan Tao, Jinyong tertidur dipelukan Tiffany, Jinhye tertidur dipelukan Jino dan Jinhyo tertidur dipelukan Ryeowook.

"Oke, karena hari sudah sore, lebih baik kita bergegas kembali ke dorm, berkemas, dan menuju rumah Hello Baby" seerempak mereka mengangu. Mereka mulai membubarkan diri dan menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke dorm mereka untuk berkemas.

.

Tim 1.

.

"Aigo~ Lihat dia imut sekali~" seru Luna gemas dengan Jinyong yang tertidur dengan pulasnya didalam pelukan Tiffany.

"Eonni~ aku mau tanya~" seru Sulli sambil menatap Hyoyeon disebelahnya. Hyoyeon menatapnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Wae?"

"Bukannya waktu SNSD Hello Baby, Fany Eonni takut sama anak kecil?" Sulli memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Hyoyeon gemas dengan wajah imut Sulli.

"Nde~ Tapi itu hanya diawal saja, sekarang dia malah jadi sangat menyukai anak-anak~" jelas Hyoyeon yang dibalas angukkan oleh Sulli.

.

Tim 2.

.

"YA! Kim Kibum! Kim Junsu! Kim Jungmo! Hentikan kegiatan kalian itu! Kalian bisa membangunkan Jinhye!" seru Jay sambil menatap ketiga orang yang sejak masuk mobil terus saja memotret Jinhye yang tertidur di dalam pelukan Jino. Bukan tanpa sebab juga Jay menegur ketiga orang tersebut, pasalnya Jinhye sudah mulai gelisah. Bisa gawat kalau Jinhye terbangun dan menangis seperti Jinsang dan Jinyong.

"Su-ie~" Yoochun segera mendekati Junsu dan memeluk namja imut tersebut, membawanya ketempat duduk sebelum Jay marah lagi.

"Ya! Kenapa menarik ku! Aku masih mau memotret Jinhye!" protes Junsu sambil meronta dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Sstt.. Kau bisa membangunkan Jinhye!" seru Yoochun lagi sambil membekap mulut Junsu. Keduanya pun terus ribut bahkan saat sudah sampai ditempat duduk mereka.

PLAK!

Karena kesal Jaejoong pun menjitak kepala YooSu dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Seketika itu juga Junsu dan Yoochun langsung tenang. Minho dan Changmin yang duduk bersebelahan cekikikan melihat Jaejoong yang marah. Jaejoong yang mendengar cekikikan itu menatap duo tinggi tersebut dengan tajam. Sayangnya hanya Minho yang langsung diam. Sedangkan Changmin mulai tertawa, Jaejoong yang kesal hendak menghampiri magnae DBSK tersebut. Namun batal karena Yunho memeluknya.

"Sudahlah Boojae~ biarkan saja dia~" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan meletakan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong.

"Hm~ Kau benar Yun~" Jaejoong mengagukkan kepalanya, kemudian menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yunho.

Ya mari kita biarkan YunJae menikmati dunia mereka sendiri mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

.

Tim 3

.

Sekarang kita beralih pada mobil Tim 3 yang berisikan member Super Junior. Mobil ini gelap. Oh~ ternyata sebagian member Super Junior tertidur, mungkin hanya beberapa yang terjaga. Seperti Kyuhyun yang bermain dengan PSPnya. Yesung yang sesekali membenarkan posisi tidur Ryeowook yang juga mengendong Jinhyo. Juga HanChul yang mengobrol dalam volume pelan.

Oke biarkan saja mereka~ kita berlanjut pada mobil satunya lagi.

.

Tim 4.

.

Mari kita cek. Di bagian belakang mobil diisi empat orang, yaitu Xiumin, Luhan, Lay dan D.O, keempat namja tersebut sedang asyik mengobrol. Di depannya sebelah kanan diisi Suho yang sedang mendengarkan music dan Sehun yang sedang bermain PSP. Disebelah kirinya ada Chen dan Kai kedua tertidur, mungkin karena kelelahan. Lalu dibagian depannya ada BaekYeol yang sedang cekikikan entah karena apa -_-

Lalu dimana baby Jinsang? Oh ternyata ia ada bersama Tao yang tertidur dipundak Kris. Oke kita biarkan saja member EXO ini berada didunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka sampai didorm mereka masing-masing. Mari kita cek di masing-masing dorm. Dimulai dari dorm The TRAX.

.

TRAX dorm.

.

Jay dan Jungmo berjalan bersama menuju dorm mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Aish ditunggu dari tadi mereka malah bermesraan!" seru sebuah suara yang membuat Jay dan Jungmo terkejut. Begitu menatap kedepan mereka melihat dua orang namja berdiri di depan pintu dorm TRAX. Satu namja berwajah lucu melipat tangannya didepan dada, dan namja satunya yang pendiam berdiri dibelakang namja berwajah lucu. #Brie gak tau karakternya Jungwoo oppa, jdi angap aja kyak gtu ya#bow#

"Jungwoo? Minwoo?" seru Jungmo dan langsung memeluk namja bernama Jungwoo itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian disini? Bukannya kalian masih di Jepang?" tanya Jay bingung sambil membalas pelukan Minwoo.

"Sajangnim menyuruh kita pulang lebih cepat, katanya kami akan ikut Hello Baby juga~" jawab Minwoo yang berangkulan dengan Jungmo.

"Jinjayo? Asyik berarti kita komplit!" seru Jungmo senang. Jay menganguk kepalanya kemudian menepuk tangannya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita siap-siap saja!" perintahnya. Tiga orang lainnya mengagukkan kepala kepala kemudian masuk ke dalam dorm dan mulai bersiap-siap.

Oke sekarang kita pindah ketempat lainnya~

.

Dorm TVXQ!

.

"HYUNG! CHANGMIN AKAN MEMBAWA KULKAS JUGA!" seru Junsu dari arah dapur sambil menunjuk Changmin yang sedang mengikat kulkas, ckck oppa~ apa kau tidak bisa lepas dari kulkasmu itu? -_-a

"YA! APA YANG KAU GILA **MAX CHOI KANG SHIM CHANGMIN**!" marah Jaejoong sambil menyebutkan nama Changmin dengan sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat lengkap.

"Hyung~ Aku akan mati kelaparan kalau tidak membawa kulkas ini~" rayu Changmin dengan jurus aegyo yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan dengan wajah evilnya itu. Yunho memijat keningnya.

"Kau tidak akan mati kelaparan disana SHIM CHANG MIN!" Yoochun hanya mendesah. Mungkin hanya dia yang tenang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hyung~ Aku sudah selesai~" lapor Yoochun pada Yunho dan duduk disofa. Yunho hanya mengangukan kepalanya.

"YA! SHIM CHANG MIN! CEPAT BERESKAN BARANG-BARANGMU ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT KULKAS MU SELAMANYA!" seru Yunho akhirnya sambil menatap Changmin tajam. Changmin membulatkan matanya dan bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya sambil berteriak.

"YUNHO HYUNG KEJAM! HUEWWW~" Yunho menepuk keningnya. Yoochun tertawa kecil, Jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya dan Junsu tertawa dengan suara lumba-lumbanya melihat penderitaan Evil Magnae itu.

Oke tingalkan dorm TVXQ yang mungkin kaca jendelanya akan segera pecah karena mendengar teriakan high pich dari para membernya. -_-a

.

Dorm SHINee

.

"Key-ah~ Dimana MP3 ku?" tanya Onew yang berdiri didekat tempat tidurnya. Key yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya menatap Onew.

"Dilaci Hyung~ Kau selalu meletakan sembarang barang-barangmu~" keluh Key yang mendapatkan cengiran dari Onew.

"Key! Dimana PSP hitamku?" teriak Minho dari kamar yang ada didepan kamar OnKeyTae. Key mengerang marah kemudian menghampiri kamar Minho yang ditempati bersama Jonghyun.

"Kau meletakannya dimeja ruang tamu kemarin Kodok!" serunya marah. Minho hanya menatapnya cuek dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan benar saja PSPnya ada disana.

"Key-Umma!"

"APA LAGI SEKARANG?!" seru Key marah. Taemin yang baru saja memangil namanya langsung menciut dan menundukan kepalanya takut.

"A-aku c-cuma m-mau b-bilang k-kalau a-aku s-sudah s-siap~" katanya takut-takut sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Key menghela nafas. Ia mendekati Taemin dan memeluknya.

"Mianhae~ Umma tidak bermaksud membentakmu~" Key mengelus punggung Taemin sayang. Merasa bersalah juga membentak magnae kesayangnya itu. Taemin yang ada dipelukannya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sepertinya Key sedang PMS jadi emosinya sedang labil~ Ouch! Ya siapa yang nimpuk Brie! Key : GW! #latar api#; Brie : eh~ hehehehehehe annyeong~ #kabur# On2Min : -_-

Oke biarkan saja mereka, mari kita berlanjut menuju dorm lain.

.

Dorm F(X).

.

Mari beralih menuju dorm yang berisi lima orang yoejya. Sepertinya mereka adem ayem saja. Terlihat kelima yoejya itu sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka dengan tenang. Hanya sesekali suara yang terdengar. Itupun kalau mereka benar-benar sudah tidak menemukan barang yang akan mereka bawa.

Oke kita biarkan saja mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka. Sekarang kita berlaih menuju dorm lainnya.

.

Dorm SNSD

.

"YA! CHOI SOO YOUNG! CEPAT KEMBALI KEMARI!" teriak Taeyeon dari depan kamarnya. Sooyoung yang diteriaki hanya tertawa dan berjalan menuju kamar Sunny.

"Waeyo Taeng?" tanya Tiffany sambil mendekati Taeyeon. Taeyeon menatapnya dan menunjukan koper miliknya yang barang-barangnya berhamburan.

"Sooyoung mengacak-acak isi koper ku~" keluh Taeyeon sambil cemberut. Tiffany tersenyum menampakan eyes smilenya melihat Taeyeon yang cemberut seperti itu. Sambil tertawa kecil Tiffany mendekati koper Taeyeon dan membantu merapikannya. Taeyeon tersenyum sangat lebar saat Tiffany membantunya membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Gomawo Mushroom~" Taeyeon mengacak-acar rambut Tiffany. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Huh~ senangnya yang punya pasangan~" keluh Hyoyeon lirih. Jessica yang ada didekatnya dapat mendengar gumaan Hyoyeon hanya bisa mengeleng.

.

Dorm EXO

.

"Lulu! Dimana PTHP (psp) ku?!" seru handsome devil EXO itu sambil mengacak-acak isi laci mejanya dan sukses membuat Luhan yang tadinya sedang membereskan barang-barang miliknya, menatap sisi bagian kamar yang sekarang sangat berantakan dengan wajah yang merah menahan marah.

"YA! OH SE HOON!" seru namja China itu sambil melempar bantal dan sukses mengenai kepala Sehun "KAU MENGHANCURKAN KAMAR!" seru namja itu sambil memukuli magnae yang hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi Luhan yang sepertinya sedang PMS -_-

"Jangan berteriak Xi Lu Han!" seru Xiumin yang berdiri didepan kamar HunHan.

Luhan menghentikan aksi brutal mari-memukul-sehun-dengan-bantal, menatap Xiumin sebentar, mengedikan bahu, meningalkan Sehun yang entah masih bernapas atau tidak, menuju koper miliknya, dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

Lalu bagaimana nasib magnae EXO itu? Untunglah namja itu masih bernafas, walau nafanya ngos-ngosan. Ckckck Poor Sehun. Xiumin mengelengkan kepalanya prihatin dengan nasib magnae itu.

"Kalian berisik sekali" komentar Kris yang duduk disofa bersama Tao, barang-barang namja itu sudah beres dan diletakan didekat pintu dorm bersama barang-barang milik Tao. Luhan hanya mendelikkan matanya pada Kris dan mememilih mendudukan diri disamping Tao.

"OH SE HOON! CEPAT BERESKAN BARANG-BARANGMU!" seru D.O sambil berdecak pinggang didepan kamar HunHan. "Kenapa malah tidur-tiduran sih?!" gerutu D.O.

"Aku tidak tidulan Hyung!" seru magnae itu. Sambil cemberut Sehun membereskan barang-barangnya, kemudian menyusul Luhan yang sepertinya akan marah padanya.

Oke kita biarkan magnae itu membujuk hyung kesayangannya. Kita beranjak menuju dorm terakhir.

.

Super Junior Dorm

.

"Hyung! Kyuhyun membawa semua peralatan gamenya!" seru Sungmin dari dalam kamar.

"CHO KYU HYUN!" seru Leeteuk. Kyuhyun buru-buru menyembunyikan peralatan gamesnya.

"YA! Dimana kau menyembunyikannya!" seru Leeteuk sambil menjewer telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ani! Aku hanya membawa PSP saja Hyung!" bela Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

"GEGE! KEMBALIKAN PSPKU!"

"Apa lagi sekarang?!" seru Leeteuk kesal. Ia melepaskan jewerannya pada Kyuhyun dan menuju asal suara.

Er.. Oke kita biarkan saja mereka. #Brie ditimpuk#

.

SM TOWN HELLO BABY ^_^

.

Setelah mereka semua membereskan barang-barang mereka, dengan rusuh, akhirnya mereka mulai berkumpul dan menuju rumah yang akan mereka tempati selama syuting Hello Baby!

"Yey! Kita sampai!" seru HaeHyuk, ChanBaek dan YooSu couple.

"**Welcome To SM Town Hello Baby House!"**

Itulah yang tertulis di spanduk yang ada dibagian depan rumah tradisional Korea, yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka.

"Wah~ Rumahnya besar sekali~" kagum Jessica dan Krystal. Mereka menatap sekeliling banguan itu, ada sebuah taman yang lumayan luas, ada juga tempat bermain untuk anak-anak.

"Oke! Dongsaengduel! Saatnya pembagian kamar!" seru Leeteuk. "Tim 1, kamar kalian ada diatas sebelah kanan!" Leeteuk memberikan kunci kamar pada Victoria. "Tim 2, kamar kalian ada di atas juga, sebelah kiri!" Leeteuk menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Jay. "Diruang atas ada satu kamar lagi, itu kamar anak-anak!" serunya.

"Oppa! Apa tempatnya cukup untuk kami semua?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Tenang saja! Ruangan itu cukup untuk menampung dua puluh orang!" jawab Leeteuk. Mereka langsung kaget.

"Jinjayo? Bisa untuk main bola?" tanya Baekhyun yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Eunhyuk dan Junsu.

"Idemu sangat bagus Baekhyunnie! Kapan-kapan kita bertanding bola!" jawab Luhan yang dibalas jitakan oleh Henry.

"Awas saja kalau kalian berani melakukan itu!" ancam Leeteuk yang dibalas cengiran oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Gege~ Bisa dilanjutkan" pinta Tao, sepertinya ia sudah pegal mengendong Jinsang yang dari awal tidak mau lepas dari Tao.

"Oh, Mianhae~ Oke! Tim 4 kamar kalian disebelah sana~" Leeteuk menujuk pintu kamar disebelah kanan, kemudian ia menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Kris. "Dan Tim 3! Disebelah sana!" Leeteuk kembali menunjuk kamar disebalah kiri.

"Disetiap kamar ada satu kamar mandi, dapur ada dibagian lain dari ruangan ini, ada kamar mandi lain di bagian rumah ini, dua di dekat dapur, dan satunya ada ditaman belakang" member SM Town yang lain mengagukan kepala mereka.

"Oke, karena hari sudah sangat larut, kalian bisa beristirahat, para baby akan tidur dengan kalian. Dan besok jadwal pertama kita adalah..." Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Shindong membuat bunyi drum yang ditabuh. Leeteuk menatap mereka dengan wajah yang sengaja diseram-seramkan.

"Pers Confers!"

...

Keadaan hening seketika.

"Ya! Kenapa diam!"

"Maksudnya Oppa?" tanya Taeyeon bingung.

"Ya, besok pers confers untuk menandakan mulainya acara Hello Baby, setelah itu ada sesi photo untuk pembuatan poster promosi!" sebagian membulatkan bibir mereka, kemudian mengaguk.

"Cha! Sebaiknya sekarang kita istirahat!" seru Jay, yang lain mengagukan kepala mereka.

"Eist! Sebaiknya kita pamit dulu pada para pembaca!" – Tim 2.

"Baiklah para pembaca sekalian~ Saatnya kami beristirahat!" – Tim 1.

"Sampai jumpa esok pagi!" – Tim 3.

"Selamat beristirahat semuanya!" – Tim 4.

"Annyeonghi Jhumuseyo!" – All Member SM TOWN.

Baik, semua mulai meningalkan ruang tengah dan menuju kamar mereka untuk beristiraat.

Sebaiknya kalian juga beristirahat, karena Brie juga sudah mulai mengantuk, dan akan melanjutkan ff ini esok hari! #dilempar ke mars# Annyeonghi Jhumuseyo!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai~ Brie balik! #lempar recehan# ada yang nunggu ff ini? #Reader : NO!#pundung# oke, ini masih gaje~ mian juga gak lanjutin dibulan Desember, ya, karena banyak yang terjadi dibulan Desember.

Oke Brie bales review dulu~

**BabySuLayDo**:: hehe, kalo SuJu emang gak diacak2 tapi kalo EXO hehehe Brie acak2 #dihajar shiper# gomawo dah dibenerin~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**rarega18 **:: annyeong~ Brie imnida~ iya gak pa2, Brie gak marah kok ^^, ada penjelasannya disni kok~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Inzimalee** :: hehe mianhae~ ini dah panjang kan? ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Tania3424** :: ditunggu aja~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**CrayonThat XX** :: seperti yang pernah dibicarakan #kapan# kita lihat situasi aja ya~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Neulra** :: Hm... makasih sarannya~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Rio** :: waaa, gomawo~ Brie ngubek2 google gak dapet~ gomawo Rio-shii~ iya, Brie baru inget~ itu dah dimunculin Minwoo dan Jungwoonya, tapi mianhae ya kalo gak sesuai, coz Brie gak tau sifat mereka, kalo The Grace, mungkin nanti akan jadi cameo aja #dihajar# habisnya ini ada dah banyak, kalo ditambah lagi, ntar Brie pusing ndri ma castnya~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**yuliafebry** :: hehe iya, EXOnya emang banyak crackpair~ Mianhae~ #bow# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Glass** :: hehe iya gak pa2 udah dapet kok~ We, Junsu kan pnyanya Yoochun~ Brie kalo SuJu sukanya official pair~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**blackwhite28** :: heheh iya, ditunggu aja~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Shim Agassi** :: annyeong~ khekhekhe~ emang mana mereka biang kerok #eh# kerok lagi #digebukin SM Member# ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**desroschan** :: mianhae, lanjutnya malah dibulan januari~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Julie Namikaze** ::maksih sarannya~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**JaeRyeoCloudnia** :: annyeong Jae-ah~ #hug back# ini malah lanjut dibulan januari~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**Woo Jihye** :: hehe, namanya juga rombongan~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

**anonstalker** :: hehe ditunggu aja~ ini dah lanjut~ mian telat updatenya~ #bow# gomawo dah review~ review lagi ya~ #bbuing bbuing~#

udah semua kan?

Nah untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan chap kemaren, Brie putusin Changmin, Hyoyeon and Sulli bakalan dipasangin ma Oc's dan pastinya tetep YAOI&YURI. Tapi mereka munculnya gak sekarang~ jadi ditunggu aja~

Nah, sekarang Brie mau minta saran lagi~

Bagusnya ini dibikin per hari disetiap chap? ato satu chap diisi beberapa hari? mohon dijawab ya~

oh ya, kalo ada yang mau Brie kasih tau kpan ffx update, bisa hubungin Brie, ada nomor Brie di Profile.

Last~ Riview Please~ #wink#


End file.
